Electronic vapor provision systems such as e-cigarettes generally contain a reservoir of liquid which is to be vaporized, typically nicotine. When a user inhales on the device, a heater is activated to vaporize a small amount of liquid, which is therefore inhaled by the user.
The use of e-cigarettes in the UK has grown rapidly, and it has been estimated that there are now over a million people using them in the UK.